The Truth of Poseidon and Athena
by Aqua1328
Summary: This is the real reason why Poseidon and Athena hate each other. Rated T for language and minor other stuff. I hope I didn't have too many grammar/spelling errors. Enjoy!
1. Summary

This story is a LOVE story. Don't like it, don't read it. Anyways, it is much different from the books or the movie.

Poseidon is the son of Oceanus and Tethys, another Cronus/Rhea couple. He is the third child of four. The order is: Hades, Demeter, Poseidon, and Hermes.

Zeus and Phoebe another Cronus/Rhea couple also had children. There were: Aphrodite, Hestia, Athena, and Hephaestus.

The last Cronus/Rhea couple I have is Cronus and Rhea. Their children were, Persephone, Apollo, Artemis, and Ares.

Persephone, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Athena are best friends. Hestia has a set of twins, Maia and Dione. Poseidon's best buddies are Apollo, Hermes, and Ares. The demigods are still normal. Percy and Annabeth are married with three kids, Amy age 14, Daniel (Danny) age 10, and little Mya with her twin Ariel both age 6. And that just about sums it up.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the real reason why Athena and Poseidon hate each other. It is just a short one shot. Enjoy!**

**Athena POV**

I was looking for my boyfriend Poseidon. He was nowhere to be found. I decided to look in my temple for him, maybe he was waiting for me there. I walk into the temple, and the first thing I see is that brat Medusa. She is pushing my Poseidon against the wall, and she is kissing him. I see him trying to resist at first, but then, his arms curve around his waist and he starts kissing her back. I let out a cry and start to back pedal away from the couple. I see him start and hear him say, "Athena, it's not what it looks like! She shoved me against the wall and started kissing me!" I say, "Well, you didn't seem to be having any problems with it!" He starts to say something, but I just say, "You shut your trap Poseidon. We're over, but, as a good bye gift, I'll show you what she really looks like!" I cast a spell on Medusa and her two older sisters to make them become monsters. Their hair was snakes, their gaze could petrify everyone except gods and each other. They had wings and they were immortal. I ran away to the library and hid from Poseidon.

**Poseidon POV**

I was telling the truth to Athena. Medusa, that ugly brat shoved me against the wall and started kissing me! In Athena, my now ex-girlfriend's temple of all places. Then, she must have asked Aphrodite to cast a temporary love spell on me to make me hold her and kiss her back. As soon as I saw Athena, the spell collapsed. I look back at Medusa and scream, "You stupid, dumb, mean, rude, cruel, BRAT! You just destroyed Athena's and my relationship. Get out of my sight! She slipped out of the temple. I wanted to kill her. Too bad she is immortal. That nasty piece of scum. That is why Athena hates me. If I could turn back time, I would. I would get rid of Medusa, and get rid of her. I had wanted to propose to Athena, but that inhuman freak ruined it. Now it's never gonna happen. I decided to give Medusa a curse of my own. She could fall in love, but no one would fall in love with her. Water would burn her. She could hope and cry, but she would know what it's like to have a broken heart.

**So, did you guys like it? Maybe, I'll make another chapter, when Percy and Annabeth are around, and make them have a relationship then. But for now, this is all I'll do. Maybe over summer break...**


	3. Chapter 2

**This chapter is centuries after the scene in the first chapter. Percy and Annabeth are together and there is no drama. Percy and Annabeth are married and have: Amy 14, Daniel 10, and Mya and her twin Ariel age 6. It starts with Athena POV. She is fuming because she has to babysit the Jackson's kids with her old cheating, (or so she thinks) boyfriend Poseidon. It is just feelings and opinions. The actual babysitting is in the next chapter.**

**Athena POV**

I cannot believe it! Percy (that little jerk is NOT worthy of my daughter) and Annabeth (my lovely beautiful smart clever daughter) have asked me to babysit their four sweet kids, which isn't so bad, but they made me swear to babysit and then they said that I had to babysit with POSIDON! I am sooo mad at them, because now, I can't back out of my promise. I hate that idiot Poseidon.

**Poseidon POV**

I told Percy and Annabeth why Athena really hates me. I told them the WHOLE story, not the story that everyone thinks. I told them that I still was in love with Athena. They agreed to help me. They assigned us a babysitting job together. Now, I know I hardly ever jump up and down in delight, but that's what I did. I have a babysitting job with Athena! Now all I have to do is make her fall in love with me again. I hope that seeing Percy and Annabeth together may have helped her feelings. I hope so, for my sake. I don't want her to murder me!

**Ok, so those were the godly opinions on the babysitting job. The job will just get them to be good friends. Remember, Poseidon still broke Athena's heart. I apologize for any grammar errors in my writing. Thanks, CinderRose**


	4. Chapter 3

**This is the babysitting chapter that I have been trying to write for like a MONTH! Ok, ok, maybe that was a exaggeration, but at least a week. I have had a SERIOUS case of writers block, and I have been trying to overcome it. Also, my dad has the flu so he is really grumpy. Which really stinks, because he is supposed to keep my brothers under control. Because he can't do that, my two little brothers are ganging up on me and pulling my hair, stealing my stuff and even deleting my pre-prepared chapters used only in emergencies! That is part of the reason this chapter is so late. This chapter is also mostly why the story is rated T. You can see for yourself. There is a lot of cursing (for my stories) , a big argument, and some slightly dirty thoughts on Poseidon's part about Athena. Anyways, I won't drone on about my life forever, so without further to do, I present the babysitting chapter!**

**Poseidon POV**  
I am so nervous! I have combed my hair and gelled it back like eight bazillion times. I still haven't figured out to tell Athena what happened. I just decide to wing it. I jump onto my motorcycle, and I speed all the way to Percy's house.

When I arrive, I find Athena talking with her daughter Annabeth. Annabeth is giving her instructions on how to take care of the kids. Athena, exasperated, says, " I KNOW how to take care of children Annabeth!" Annabeth gives a light laugh and answers, "I know Mom, but I'm just worried. Mya is just 2 and a half..." They continue their conversation. Damn, Athena is just so hot when she is irritated. Her grey eyes twinkle, and her brow wrinkles in a pouty way. And don't get me started on her lips. In short, Athena is gorgeous. I clear my throat. Athena turns. You can practically feel the change in her mood. I wince. Percy, bless that boy, breaks the tension and says, "Let's go Wise Girl. Have fun you two." They walk out the door and I hear an engine starting. We sit in dead silence, until little Mya walks out of her room and says, "Gwandpa!" She runs over and sits on my lap. I bounce her around and ask, "How is my darling little granddaughter?" She answers, "Good, but, Danny is bwing annoying." Yep, she definitely takes after her mom.

**Four hours later**  
I am exhausted. First Athena and I had to make dinner for the kids, then we tucked Mya in bed and sat up and watched a movie with Danny and Amy. With a lot of complaining and trouble, the ten year old and the fourteen year old are finally in bed. Athena and I are now alone. I say, "Athena, what happened with Medusa wasn't true. There is an explanation-" She interrupts, "I don't want to hear it Poseidon." I said, "Just listen to me. It wasn't real!" She says, "I don't care Poseidon. You broke my heart and-" I interrupt this time. I shout, "SHUT UP! Just hear me out. Medusa slid me a potion that only the sight of my true love could break. It made me seem to love her, to kiss her, to to lust after her. It was the worst experience I ever had. I was acting, but I couldn't control myself except for my thoughts." I shuddered and continued, "I still have nightmares about it. I hate to think about what might have happened had you not have broken the spell. It's you I love Athena!" I stop, nervous and out of breath.

**Athena POV**  
Oh my gods and goddesses. Did what Poseidon just tell me true? I still love him after all these years. I believed he cheated on me. Now...I'm not so sure. I saw the fear in his eyes when I saw him kissing her, but I dismissed it as a fear of me. Now I see. He is telling the truth. He truly loves me. I act quickly and without hesitation. I lean over to him and kiss him. Not a light kiss either. An open-mouthed deep kiss full of passion and expressing my love for him that I don't have words for. How he makes my skin overheat and my heart beat faster. I truly, honest to Zeus, love him. He carries me bridal style to the guest bedroom. We spend the night on the bed, just innocently holding each other in our arms. I love Poseidon.

**I aimed for sweet and loving with deep feelings. I hope it was ok. Anyways, a formal date will be next. I'll do another couple dates, probably a month apart each. Poseidon doesn't have a wife in this story. I hope it wasn't too bad. Thoughts please? Muchas Gracias, CinderRose**


	5. Chapter 4

**This chapter continues from the Pothena scene last chapter. They wake up together and Poseidon asks Athena on a date. This is Poseidon asking and the date itself. Enjoy!**

**Athena POV**  
I wake up cuddled up to Poseidon. He is still asleep. One of his arms acts as my pillow and his other arm drapes over me. I try to gently ease out of the bed to make breakfast for Mya, Daniel, and Amy. He sleepily says, "Just five more minutes?" I say, "No, it's time to get ready to drop the kids off at school!" He gives me puppy dog eyes, which he knows I can't resist. I am so tired that I fall asleep.

Something is wrong. Poseidon isn't here. I jump out of bed and check the clock. It is 11:00. Crap, the kids are really late for school. I run to the kitchen to grab the phone, and when I get to the kitchen, I see a brief note on the refrigerator. It says, "My Beloved Athena, I have taken the kids to school. I am going on a run after I drop them off. I will be back around 12:00. I love you, Poseidon." When he gets back, I'm gonna kill him. I very nearly had a heart attack. But first things first. Time to get dressed.

**Poseidon POV**  
When I start my run, I think about Athena. I decided earlier that I wanted to ask her out on a proper date. I brainstorm ways to ask and finally come up with a decent strategy. I head back to the house to put my plan in action.

When I arrive back at the house and shout out, "I'm back!" Athena instantly runs up to the door and gives me a huge bear hug. I hug her back and she starts talking. She says, "Poseidon, please don't do that ever again." I respond, "I won't. I'm sorry for nearly giving you a heart attack." She answers, "Apology accepted." I take a deep breath and ask, "Athena, would you like to go out with me tonight?" She responds, "Yes, Poseidon, yes." I say, "I'll pick you up at 6:00." "Where are we going?" she asks. I kiss her forehead and walk to the kitchen to get a snack.

**A Few Hours Later**  
**Athena POV**  
Right now, I'm in my room Olympus preparing for my date with Poseidon. After eight billion failed attempts to do my hair, I call up Aphrodite to help me with that girly stuff. It was 4:00 when I got back here and tried to do my hair. I gave up after thirty minutes. Then I called Aphrodite. It is now quarter to 6:00. I look gorgeous if I do say so myself. Aphrodite has let my golden hair run loose except two strands fastened together by a small blue fabric rose in the back. I am in a long greenish blue dress. It shimmers when I move like the waves of the ocean are surrounding me. The dress has sleeves to my elbow. I am also wearing flats of the same color. I have minimal makeup. Just some mascara, lipstick, and a wee bit of blue eyeshadow. To make my eyes pop Aphrodite says. I hear a knock at the door and Poseidon walks in handsome in a black tuxedo. He offers me his arm, which I take and he escorts me to the limo outside.

A short 15 minutes later, we are at the restaurant. Poseidon has reserved a private table for us in advance. We sit down, and almost immediately a waiter comes to our table. Poseidon ordered a steak, potatoes, and a large salad for us to share. I had my usual sprite and Poseidon had Coca-cola. We made small talk for a while. Then our food arrived. We ordered a mint hula pie to share, and started to eat our steak, potatoes, and large salad. The whole meal was delicious. I stuck some potatoes on my fork and put them in my mouth. They were fabulous! They were sliced up, baked with some creamy white sauce and where covered with crispy cheese. We finished our main meal and our dessert came. We were talking gaily on our way to our car. We jumped in the car and Poseidon drove me back to my rooms on Olympus. He walked me to my door and asked, "Wanna go on another date same time same day next week? I said, "Poseidon, the proper grammar would be Will you go on a date with me at the same time and the same day next week? And the answer is yes." He said, "Cool, I'll see you then." I walked inside my rooms, took a shower, and conked out on the couch.

**I'm soo sorry! I haven't updated in like a month. I hope this chapter is decent. Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**This chapter starts at the next date. Enjoy!**

**Athena POV**  
Aphrodite is so irritating! She has spent the last eight hours, yes, EIGHT hours preparing me for my second date with Poseidon. She wasted eight hours of precious reading time to get me dressed? But, I do admit, she did a fabulous job. I am dressed in a purple strapless gown. I have a silver wrap, and a silver chain with one purple stone around my neck. My shoes, luckily are ballet flats. They are also silver flats. My doorbell rings as I am admiring myself. Aphrodite runs and gets the door, and I hear Poseidon walk in. I turn around and I see his jaw drop before he composes himself. I decide to borrow one of his lines. "Like what you see, Seaweed Brain?" He answers, "I most certainly do, Wise Girl." Darn it, he didn't blush! He wraps a blindfold around my eyes and guides/carries me to the car. I nervously ask, "Umm...Where are we going?" Poseidon merely answers, "You'll see." After what seems like an eternity, the car rolls to a stop. Poseidon helps me out of the car and sets me down. I hear some rustling. He pulls the blindfold off my eyes and says, "Ta da!" I can only gasp. I am sitting on a checkered cloth. There are candles surrounding the clearing, and we are beneath the trees. There are snacks and treats on the blanket. It is a romantic picnic. He asks, "Do you like it?" He, the cocky and arrogant Poseidon sounds nervous. I say back, "No." I hear him take in a sharp breath. "I love it!" He breathes a sigh of relief and we start to eat.

I am about to fall asleep on his lap when I see the ground moving. I peer closer. No, it's not the ground, it's an army of spiders and snakes! I jump up and screech. Poseidon hears me and is by my side in a minute. He glances at the creepy crawlies and gathers up the blanket and the remains of the picnic, tosses me over his shoulder and runs to the car. He drives at 100 miles per hour until we are at his rooms at Olympus. I sit on the bed while he takes a shower. When he comes out, he hands me a set of clothes that are too small for him and I head to take a shower. I wash off the makeup, slide off the dress and relax. I take a ten minute shower, then hop out and dry off. I put my underclothes back on, and slip on the tee shirt. It goes all the way to mid calf on me. The pants are way too big, so I just ignore him. I go to the bed wordlessly, and he wraps me up in his arm. We just lay there. I give him a kiss and black out.

**Poseidon POV**  
When I wake up, I see a really tall man with a grey beard, a full head of grey hair and a pin-striped suit at the foot of the bed. It's Zeus, Athena's overprotective dad. He is fuming. I gulp and realize what it must look like. I'm shirtless, only in my pj pants. Athena is wearing underclothes, and one of my old tee shirts. Zeus pulls back his hand and reaches to punch me. Then, a small figure darts out of the bed, and holds back his hand. Athena is blushing bright crimson. She says, "It's not what it looks like Dad." He pulls back his arm and says, "Explain." He listens quietly while she relates the story." Zeus pulls his beard, and says, "Makes sense." I give a sigh of relief. "But, have you two done it yet?" Athena and I both blush and mumble in unison, "N-no." Zeus nods and storms out of the room.

**That was the chapter. I'm sorry it's kinda short. Just to make it clear, Aphrodite, Hestaphus, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, and Hermes are all Hera and Zeus's children. Hades is the twin of Zeus, Poseidon is the son of Demeter. Demeter is just another major goddess. I'll say she is the daughter of another couple of like Cronos and Rhea. Hera too. I hope you liked this chapter! Rose.**


	7. Chapter 6

**This takes off from the last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Poseidon POV**  
Oh my god, that was super embarrassing. I escort Athena to her room, after she changes back into her dress of course. When I arrive back at my rooms, I see a note on the door. It says, "Poseidon, please meet me in my office at 4:00 this afternoon. We need to talk. From Zeus." I get dressed in a tee shirt and jeans. Then I wait for the meeting.

At precisely 4:00 I am at Zeus's door. I knock. A deep voice says, "Come in." I walk in, and see Zeus sitting at his desk. He gestures for me to take a seat. Then he says, "If you hurt my daughter, I will personally torture you and confine you to the Underworld myself." I say, "I would never dream of hurting your daughter. I love her with all my heart." Zeus responds, "Very well." I say, "Sir, I would like your permission to have your daughter's hand in marriage." Zeus says, "Yes you may, but only if she says yes. If you force her I will personally-" I continue his statement, "torture you and confine you to the Underworld myself. Yes yes, I know. But I love Athena and I want to marry her." Zeus says, "Ok, Poseidon, you may go." I practically run out of the room and go to Hestaphus, Athena's brother. I say, "Hestaphus, will you make an engagement ring for me? I want it to be a gold band with this pearl set in it. I need it in an hour." I hand him the pearl and rush out of the room. I first go to a little secluded beach. I put out towels, snacks, and everything you would need for a day at the beach. Then I create a anti spider/snake enchantment around the whole beach. After the beach is all decked out, I go back to Hestaphus and get the ring I ordered. I put it in a black velvet box and calm myself down. Then, I walk to Athena's room and ask her if she wants to go to the beach with me. She says yes and slips on her swimsuit and flip flops with a sun dress over all. We stroll down to the beach together. I serve her lunch and our whole afternoon is fantastic. We have water fights, seashell hunting, and we jump off the pier.

Right when the sunset starts, I pull kneel down in front of Athena, and take a deep breath. Then I say, "Athena, I love you with all my heart. I want to be with you. Will you marry me?" Athena says, without a moment's hesitation, "Yes, seaweed brain yes!" I pick her up bridal style and we run into the water. We have a huge water fight while the light lasts. When the moon rises, I hold Athena in my arms, and I decide to take a page out of Percy's book. I kiss her, and let us sink under the water in a large air bubble.

**I know this chapter was kinda short. I hope I made up for the shortness for the quality. The wedding will be a few months later. In the meantime, prepare for 2-4 more dates and 1-2 more babysitting scenes. I feel so much like Athena because my dad is alot like Zeus. Very intimidating and over protective. If I ever had a boyfriend, my Dad would have a talk like this with the boy. Criticism is welcome! Rose**


	8. Chapter 7

**OMG! I am SOOO sorry! I haven't updated for like, FOREVER! Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

**Athena POV**  
"I don't know if I can do it, Aphrodite."  
Aphrodite responds, "Of course you can, Athena you idiot. You love him!"  
I say, "I really don't know if I can."  
"Oh just suck it up and put a can in it before you talk yourself into doing something you will regret!"  
I nervously tug at my dress which is a off shoulder white dress. The back trails behind me like six inches, and I am wearing simple white flats to match. My hair is down and there is a diadem of pearls resting on my brow. The only other jewelry I have on is my pearl engagement ring. Aphrodite is beside me, looking radiant in a floor length silvery bridesmaid dress. Hestia, my older sister is my other bridesmaid. We reach my glass carriage, because as a princess, I must get married in style. The coach drops us off at the big oaken doors to the church. I take my father's arm and we walk down the isle.

**Poseidon POV**  
When I first catch sight of Athena, my jaw drops. She is the loveliest being I have ever seen. When she reaches me, it takes all my willpower not to wrap her up in my arms and kiss her. We clasp our hands between us, and the wedding begins.

**Ok, someone HELP ME! I am desperately in need of ideas for the wedding. I will not do stuff over a mild T, because I do NOT feel like making a M rated story. Thanks for reading! ~Aqua**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok, a guest who reviewed my story (thank you thank you thank you Carla!) gave me this awesome idea. Read and Enjoy!**

**Annabeth POV**  
I watch my mother walk up the isle being her gorgeous self. I can see the love between her and Poseidon. They finally followed in their children's footsteps.  
I see little Mya tug on Percy and ask, "Daddy, why are Grandma and Grandpa getting married if they don't like each other?"  
Percy answers, "Umm...Well...Annabeth, some help here?"  
I answer, "Mya, Grandma and Grandpa are getting married because they love each other."

**Athena POV**  
The wedding was finally over. It was long and lovely, but now I am exhausted. I slip into a comfortable pair of pj pants and a tee shirt and I go in my chair to read.

**Poseidon POV (Hours later)**  
I just gave the slip to my siblings Hestaphus, Demeter, and my twin Hades. I walk in the door, and go to mine and Athena's bedroom. I see Athena asleep in an armchair, a book in her lap and I sigh at how cute she is. I pick Athena up bridal style, and put her on the bed. I tuck her in, and give her a gentle peck on the forehead. Then I go to put together a surprise for her later.

**Sorry this chapter was really short. I hope it was ok. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm so super duper sorry. I haven't updated in ages. Thank you for all your support and helpful ideas. All my readers have been super supportive and helpful. Thank you. Here is the next chapter of my story, "The Truth of Poseidon and Athena"**

**Athena POV**  
During the year we have been married, Poseidon has taken an interest in football. I am bored out of my mind. I still don't fully understand the game of football. Right now, Poseidon's team, the Tiger Sharks are playing against their arch enemies, the Phoenixes. I go to every game to support Poseidon, and it usually isn't such a big deal. (The concession stands have excellent popcorn and milkduds.) But today, I'm not feeling that well. At break time, I walk down to where Poseidon is and tell him that I'm not feeling good, good luck, and I'm gonna go home.

I travel back home in Poseidon's and my jetplane. The flight is only 10 minutes long. When I get back to our house, I feel much worse, so I decide to go to my sister Hestia, because she and her twins can make anyone feel better in less than 10 minutes.

**Hestia POV**

Athena texts me and says she doesn't feel well and she is gonna come over. Ten minutes later she arrives. She looks positively green. The second she runs in the door, she dashes into the bathroom. I find her there, hunched over the toilet, violently sick. I call my twins, Maia and Diana. Diana, holds Athena's hair and Maia, rubs her back. I sit and think for a second. Over the past week, Athena has been grumpy, tired and not her. Now she is really sick. I wonder...Diana wakes me from my semi trance by saying, "Mommy, Aunty Thena is done being sick. She is in the guest bedroom now. I gave her a cup of hot coco and an apple." I say, "Ok Diana, you and Maia may go and play with Daddy. I need to talk to Aunty Athena." I walk into the guest bedroom to find Athena wrapped up in blankets, and reading a book. "Athena, you have been tired, grumpy and easily irritable all week. And now you're sick. Do you think you're with child?"

**This is all I had time for but it's better than nothing. I hope my writing is decent. Thanks to all my lovely readers~Aqua**


	11. Note 1

I just got my first flame, not very strong, but still. Guest WHAAT. first off, I am most certainly not a dummy. Very crude insult by the way. Not very strong. I am a A+ student in every one of my advanced grade classes. Two, whose story is this? Not yours. Mine. I make my own rules. I know all the Greek god family trees, and I know I twisted the whole thing. It is my story, I am the author. And number three, your spelling and grammar is terrible. Are you 6? Thank you for giving me a chance to be a smart ass. ;D


	12. Chapter 10

**Ok, I'm sorry, I'm gonna go all corny cheesy author on you guys, but I just wanted to say, that you guys are awesome. Seriously, you make my day. Thank you so much for all the helpful kind suggestions. I'm also really sorry for not updating for ages and ages. **

Athena POV

"Hestia, let's go to Apollo's to check me out. C'mon!" I sprint out of Hestia's chambers and rush to Apollo's Clinic for Deities. Hestia shouts, "Wait for me!" I slow down as I reach the clinic. I calmly walk in and I am greeted by one of Apollo's helpers, a minor medicine god. The goddess has red hair and silver eyes. She says, "Come right in, and take a seat. Apollo will be ready in 15 minutes." I sit down. At that moment, Hestia and her twins come bursting in. They sit down next to me and wait with me. The 15 minutes seems like days of waiting. But finally it is over. The red haired nurse, comes back and beckons me, Hestia, and her two daughters. We walk down a hallway and go up a flight of stairs, before we are led into a hospital room. Apollo is already there. I speak up. "Apollo, I think I'm pregnant, but can you tell me for sure?" Apollo responds with, "Sit down." as he pulls up a machine. He speaks again. "Now, I'm going to take a drop of your blood and run it through this machine, and it will tell me all the details of your pregnancy." He takes the drop and runs it through the machine. The machine prints a sheet of paper. He reads the paper, and his eyebrow raises. Then Apollo says, "Athena, would you like to know everything?" I hesitate, but my curiosity gets the better of me and I respond, "Yes, please." He hands me the sheet and I quickly read it.

_How many children: 2_

_Gender(s): Girl and boy_

_How far along: 3 months_

_Notes: Both twins have amazing auras, the girl is silver, the boy is gold. Both children extraordinary powers and gifts. Heightened senses suspected. Both the children are incredibly powerful, both intellectually, and physically. _

Goodness, I wasn't expecting two, but it is just a double blessing. Now I have to break the news to Poseidon. I think he will be really happy. He has always wanted children. I check the time. Poseidon's game just ended, and he will be home soon. I thank Apollo, and Hestia walks me back to mine and Poseidon's rooms. I am so exhausted, that I just change into my pjs and go to bed.

**Ok, Chapter 10 completed. The story has 3-5 chapters left. Thank you all! ~Aqua**


End file.
